


My One and Only

by lau88



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lau88/pseuds/lau88
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto, two sides of the same coin.Sasuke and Naruto, yin and yang.Sasuke and Naruto, soulmates in every sense of the word.Sasuke and Naruto. Best. Friends.-A look at the Boruto era through a slightly more discerning lens.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic will adhere to most of the canon's major plot points- at least, enough that some of this could hypothetically be happening offscreen. The author has kindly left me enough material (Sasuke and Naruto's chronic absences) to get creative and still leave it within a realm of "eh... possibly...". 
> 
> With that being said, however, I have not watched nearly enough of the Boruto anime to pretend to be well versed in it. I probably will screw up some intricate details about whatever crazy shit that show is pulling, so just take my mistakes as... artistic liberties? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter one!

It was midday when Sasuke left on his journey of atonement. He told nobody what he was planning to do- he simply donned his traveling cloak, sharpened his kunai, and walked out the village gates. Sasuke had already filled out his mission request and gained approval from both the council and Kakashi. He planned it so as to have no send-off; a sinner like himself deserved no such thing.

It was peculiar how his plans always seemed to fail when Naruto was involved.

Sasuke had known Naruto would show up even before he heard the snapping of twigs and a loud "What the hell, bastard?" right behind him. And Naruto had been masking his chakra. 

Intuition was a curious thing.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face him, all the while marveling about how consistent Naruto was when it came to messing with his life. He was, quite literally, the bane of Sasuke's existence. Nobody could rile him up and challenge him and screw up his plans quite like that idiot could.

"I said, what are you doing?" Naruto stood there expectantly, arms crossed and feet planted. His body was tense as if preparing for a fight. Sasuke sighed. This was one confrontation he couldn't avoid. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot? I'm leaving."

"Oh, really? No shit, bastard. I'm asking why you didn't tell anyone that you were going! You know Sakura-chan would have wanted to say goodbye." There was an unspoken 'and me, too'.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew why he was leaving, of course, but he doubted that Naruto would accept his answer. Naruto forgave him for everything; he believed in Sasuke's own goodness more than Sasuke himself. Telling him 'I want to leave secretly because I don't deserve to have any sort of farewell' probably would be deemed a wholly unacceptable answer.

However, Sasuke was nothing if not blunt. It didn't matter if Naruto accepted it or not- it was just the way it was.

"I don’t deserve anyone’s kindness or well-wishes. I simply need to take time to atone for the damage I have caused.”

Naruto stared at him incredulously. 

"You can't be serious! Everyones already forgiven you, Sasuke!"

"It doesn't matter if they have forgiven me or not- I haven't forgiven myself! That's why I have to go in the first place." Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes, hoping to drive his point home. "I need to forgive myself for what I've done."

With that answer, all the fight seemed to drain out of Naruto. He seemed to understand that this time, no amount of hitting or kicking or punching could change Sasuke’s mind. His shoulders slumped tiredly, the anger that had been buoying him now gone. 

"You could have at least told me, y'know."

Naruto’s dejected tone stunned Sasuke out of his reverie. He had been expecting anger, indignation, maybe even threats to come back. He hadn’t expected Naruto to sound so sad that Sasuke was planning to leave him behind again. Belatedly, he realized that his thought process had made no sense and of course Naruto would be upset- he never had taken well to Sasuke leaving. 

"I-"

"You always leave, Sasuke! All my life, all I've ever done is chase after you! And when I finally win and bring you back, you just try to leave me again the moment I turn my head!" Naruto sucked in a breath before continuing. "I already knew you were going to leave, Sasuke- I've made peace with it! I just assumed that you would be decent enough to tell your best friend before you did. Did you just expect me to wake up tomorrow, realize you were gone, and be ok with it? I'd be... I’d..." he trailed off distractedly as if imagining the scene in his head. 

Sasuke just stood there, wracking his brain for ideas on how to remedy the situation. He hadn't meant to hurt Naruto- he had long since outgrown that desire, preferring instead to just tease him like he had when they were genin.

All he could do was try to convey the thoughts he didn’t even understand and hope it would be enough to placate him.

"I didn't hide it from you because I don't care about you. I wasn't sure that if I told you and you asked me to stay..." He trailed off, willing Naruto to understand feelings he hadn't even tried to comprehend yet. "I wasn't completely confident I would be able to say no."

Naruto’s gaze snapped to meet his own, seemingly shocked by this new revelation. His eyes were wide like he couldn’t believe what Sasuke had said, and then-

Then he launched himself at Sasuke, smothering him in a tight hug. And even though Sasuke stiffened under his touch, he didn’t push him away.

“You bastard… stupid Sasuke… why do you have to be noble all the damn time...” he sniffled- and of course he’s crying, that sentimental idiot- “You better write me lots, yeah? I’ll send you ramen in case you can’t find any in the forest or anything! And don’t even try to ignore my letters, because I can always send clones after you!” 

Naruto pulled back a bit so he could look Sasuke straight in the eyes.

“Y’know I’ll miss you, right?”

And all Sasuke could do was stare at Naruto’s honest expression and nod dumbly.

“Likewise.”

Satisfied, he jumped back and gave Sasuke a watery smile. 

“Well, you better come back from this trip less of a bastard than you are now, or I’ll kick your ass when you get back here!”

Sasuke sighed, but gave him a small smirk nonetheless. When Naruto extended his hand, Sasuke shook it.

“Be careful, alright?”

“I always am, loser.”

And with that, they both left. Sasuke went one way, Naruto the other. Their paths diverged, but they both were fated to never lead parallel existences.

No matter what, they would always find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: done! I have so many ideas... but boy, do I suck at writing...
> 
> I don't understand Boruto Next Gen. When I'm watching it, I'm constantly blown away by how terrible the canon relationships are. It's a shounen anime- you would think that in sticking with the 'happy ending' finale, Sasuke and Naruto would mature into perfect husbands and have happy marriages. However, they are both pretty absent in the lives of their children and wives. It baffles me how people enjoy any of the relationships in the canon. All the couples need now is animosity and resentment for their SOs. Then they would become my parents (ha, ha). 
> 
> But I digress- let the creep who sexualizes twelve-year-old girls write toxic family dynamics. (I refer to Ikemoto, by the way. Yes, the genius behind the flavorless Boruto manga. Why people let him draw twelve-year-old Sarada in heels and a tube dress, I'll never know.) It gives me the opportunity to write garbage like this and have it be semi-plausible within the canon. Sasuke and Naruto are never home, anyway. It begs the question; what do they do with all that spare time...
> 
> With that being said, please leave me some feedback! Even if you hated it, I'd love a comment telling me what I could improve upon. This is the first time I've even remotely attempted any creative writing, so I hope it wasn't unreadable or too choppy (?). 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
